A master cylinder of this kind is known from German patent application P 37 17 706.0. Because of a plurality of filter elements arranged before the valves and the pressure chambers, there is protection against soiling which can lead to a failure of the brake unit. In addition, design measures are described which result in a reduction of the overall axial length of the master cylinder. This latter aspect is, however, not consistently realized.